A Freak Show Of A World
by PhantomWinds
Summary: A TMNT AU Crossover, only reason why it is not in the crossover section is because their will be way to many crossover in the story itself. Karma and Mimory move to New York from Japan and they meet some new friends and go on adventures. Have it rated M for swearing, violence and maybe some romance. Also for the guys I am doing a mix of the 2k12 and 2k3 series.
1. Chapter 0: Main Information

CHAPTER 0:

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT but I do own the story and my OCs, if there are guest OCs then they will be stated at the bottom.**

AN: Okay so I got this awesome idea of this HUGE crossover story, it will mostly take place in the TMNT universe. If you would like your character to be in it then just PM me. This first

chapter is just going to be about information and such, it will be updated whenever I come up with something new for this.

The Government: *All papers from previous years must be kept

-Titles, papers and IDs:

~Titles: Family, personal, work, education

~Papers: Family, house, work, pets, species

~IDs: Drivers, personal, work, species

The 5 Year Test

-Every 5 years all species must go and get their license renewed. If you are caught with an expired license then you can be thrown into jail, length depends on how old their license is. If you can change forms or control magic then you would be taking a different test and have special requirements.

-Their are certain areas reserved for them if they want, most that don't trust humans are don't like humans mostly stay here.

Okay so if ya want you OC to show in the story then just copy and PM me the outline! And remember reviews will get my butt into gear!

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Powers: (If any)

History:

Family:

Crush: (put if you want just a mention or the couple to be in the story)

**Other: **


	2. Chapter 1: Just Another Day…?

CHAPTER 1: Just Another Day…?

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT but I do own the story and my OCs, if there are guest OCs then they will be stated at the bottom.**

AN: Okay so here is the first chapter! Can't wait to get started and hopefully I can finish this one! The more reviews that I get the more that I'll want to finish and work on it! I'm gonna try to update it weekly so that way I can have some time to work on it and think about the next chapter and stuff! So now please sit back, relax and enjoy the story!

~Japan, Karma~

Karma sighed as she sat on the edge of the building, it was a nice and warm night in Japan. She looked down at the busy street to see all different forms of humanity walking around. She didn't mind being out in the open but she had liked her quite time every now and then, and it was one of those times right now. She flicked her ear hearing light footsteps behind her, she turned her head some to see her adopted sister Mimory. Mimory was a mutant turtle, she had jade green skin that seemed to glow at night. She had a purple bandana what had went down to her chest and had black tips. Most of her gear was a dark purple, the arm band around her left elbow had wearing on the inside giving it a lighter color.

Rex stood right next to his master, his green bandana hung around his neck loosely with his brown collar secured tightly around his neck. Rex was a Great Dane, German Shepherd and Tibetan Mastiff mix. His shoulders came up to Mimory's hips and his head was about the same size as her's. He was a sand color with light grey patching, he had a grey spot on his left eye causing that eye to be a deep blue but with a scar over it and causing it to shut only his jade green eye was visible now.

Karma whistled some and Rex quickly made it over to her, being as silent as his masters. He sat down next to her and looked at the busy street below. Mimory made her way over to the two and sat down next to her sister and rested against her shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to move? mother doesn't mind us staying." Mimory looked up to met warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Sis, we can't always be with her, we need to have our own lives. Besides she still has Hotaru to keep her busy." Karma smiled down at the young turtle and wrapped an arm around her. "Plus I found the perfect city for us, New York City. You'll love it their, plus we never said that we wouldn't come back to visit, and mother can bring Hotaru to come visit us too."

Mimory looked down and sighed some "I don't know sis, what if we don't get accepted their?"

Karma smiled "Already thought of that sis, I got all of our plans ready to move for in the morning."

Mimory giggled some, sometimes it was just best to go with Karma's plans "Fine, hey let's go for one last run, just the three of us." Karma stood up and held out a hand.

Mimory smiled and gladly took it and stood up "Alright, race ya!" she smiled and jumped to the next roof and started to run.

Karma smiled and looked down at Rex "Rex! Follow!" She then turned and ran after Mimory. Rex barked and ran after the sisters. The three of them were having fun just running across the rooftops. As it got later into the night the three of them slowly made their way back home. Karma and Mimory landed on the balls of their feet, Rex landed on his front paws first and then his back, being just as silent as his masters.

The three of them walked into a small house and were greeted with their mother and sensi, Kasumi. Kasumi smiled and greeted both of her daughters with open arms. "You two have a long trip tomorrow, go get some sleep." they both nodded and wished her a good night before walking to the room that they shared.

Mimory took off her gear and mask setting it on her nightstand before crawling into her bed and pulling her sheets up to her face "Night Karma."

"Night Mim!" karma smiled and crawled into her bed, that was made of thick blankets and pillows, phasing into her natural form and laying down. Rex snorted and crawled into her bed with her and laid down near her chest and put his head on her shoulder and close his eye.

~Morning~

Karma opened her eyes to meet unnaturally bright orange eyes of her little adopted sister Hotaru. She grinned some and snorted into the young child's face. Hotaru squealed some and jumped back "Karma!" Karma laughed some and sat up. She got out of bed and shook herself before phasing into her human-ish form. Her light grey tail flicked some. She looked over to Mimory's bed to find it empty "She got up and didn't wake me again? Well!" she pouted some before remembering the day "Oh hey what time is it?!" Hotaru laughed and looked at her older sister "It's only 4 sis, Mimory asked me to wake you up!" Hotaru smiled proudly and sat in her older sister's bed with Rex who was also just waking up.

Karma smiled and ruffled her sister's black hair "Thanks lil sis. Gonna miss you in New York, but maybe you and mum can come for Christmas."

Hotaru smiled up at her "Are you serious?! Sweet!" She giggled some and flopped down on the nest. Karma shook her head and went to grab her bags that she had packed the day before. She then walked to the door and sniffed the air before smiling "Mmm. Pancakes." She dragged her bags to the front of the house before going to the kitchen to see a large stack of pancakes on the table for her.

Karma walked to the table and sat down to start eating "So what's with the big breakfast?"

Mimory smiled and sat down at the table "well I know how you hate to travel on an empty stomach, plus we won't be able to really eat on the plane."

Karma nodded as she stuff a large bite into her mouth. After a couple of minutes of eating Karma was done and smiled happily. "Ohh we have to go shopping before we leave for the plane."

Mimory looked at her sister confused "What, why and for what?"

Karma laughed some "Cause I'll need some new clothes, no offense to mum but this just won't do in New York."

Kasumi laughed softly as she stood behind her two oldest "It is alright Mimory, you two still have a few hours. Just come back for your stuff."

The two jumped some and looked over their shoulders. Karma smiled widely and grabbed Mimory's hand and pulled her up and out of her seat "Thanks mom!" Karma dragged her younger sister out of the house and down the street.

As they walked they talked about the move, Karma getting herself and Mimory excited about it. The two walked down the street quietly as they made it to the mall. Karma smiled when they got there and grabbed hold of Mimory's hand again and walked into a department store and started to look around.

Mimory walked with her sister and glanced around looking at all of the different clothes for different forms and builds. She shook her head as Karma was almost bouncing around the store. Soon she was done and the two headed home and were off on their way to New York city.

~New York City, Leonardo~

Leonardo and his brothers were running across the rooftops. Him and Raph were in the lead with Donnie and Mikey right behind them. The four brothers were heading off to the airport, they had gotten information that another mutant turtle would be moving to New York and the boys and decided to greet them and maybe show them around.

They stopped on a nearby rooftop and don pulled out his computer to bring up what plane they were looking for and when it would be arriving. Donnie quickly typed up a few things and smiled.

"The plane should be just pulling in guys." Donnie looked up and smiled, showing his gap tooth smile. Leo nodded and motioned for Don to lead to where the plane would be landing. The four brothers ran across the rooftops to the correct terminal and waited for the new turtle.

Mikey sighed some as he sat on the roof bored "Leo~! Where are they?"

Leo sighed some and looked at his younger brother "Mikey, we just got here, give them some time." Mikey groaned some but stayed quiet. Donnie glanced at the people and creatures getting off of the plane and looked for any figured that looked like a turtle. He sighed some and glanced at his computer making sure that they were in the right place.

~Karma~

Karma smiled and stretched as she got off of the plane, her sister right behind her "Come on! Mim! We gotta get our stuff and poor Rex!"

Mimory laughed some and nodded "Alright, I'm coming." the two of them climbed down the steps and made their way to the luggage area where they would get their stuff and Rex.

The two had to wait some time for their beloved pet but soon all three of them were together. As soon as they got out of the airport Karma had let Rex out of the small cage and put a brown leash on him. She whistled some and he looked up at her, standing on her right side. Karma smiled and the two sister started to walk down the street.

The two looked around and took in all of the new sights. As they walked by an alley way rex stopped and growled lightly looking in the alley. karma stopped slightly confused before looking into the alley. Mimory stopped and watched her sister, trusting her judgement.

"Mim, follow me." she whispered some before gently tugging on Rex and the three continued to walk. Rex held his head weird and tried to see up onto the rooftops. Karma looked at the street before ushering Mimory and Rex to cross and continued to walk on the other side, she moved Rex over so he was now close to the build and could hold his head normal now. She smiled some and glanced at the rooftops across from the street.

~Leo~

Leo grumbled some, him and his brothers had been following the two girls, hoping that they could talk but so far the brown haired woman had put some more distance between them. Leo lean his brother s to the other side of the street without being spotted and tried to think of a plan to get their attention. They could use the dog to their advantage but they would still want to go unseen.

The brothers turned their head hearing fighting and decided to check it out, the girls would still be their. Leo and his brothers made their way to the noise and looked down to see a mugging. Raph smiled and cracked his knuckles. Leo rolled his eyes but before they could jump down the two girls and their dog were in the mouth of the ally.

The human like creature leaned down and rubbed at the dog's neck who was now snarling. Leo almost missed it but she had unclipped his leash and as soon as she did the large canine shot after the muggers.

~Karma~

Karma and Mimory stood at the mouth of the ally and glared at the five muggers. Rex snarled and bared his teeth at them. "So what do we have here Mimory? Five low lives who have nothing better to do." Mimory laughed some and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Looks like it sis, too bad for them that we're bored." Karma laughed some and knelt down next to Rex and rubbed at his neck, but was really getting ready to let him loose "Looks like Rex wants to play." with that she unclicked the leash from the collar and Rex shot off towards the closest mugger and threw his large body at the man.

Karma smiled and ran towards the two on the left while Mimory got the two on the right. Karma used her long claws to disarm her two opponents and looked up to see that Mimory had done the same and Rex had pinned the man under his weight and snarled in his face.

"Now why don't you nice men leave this lady alone?" all five nodded, Karma and Mimory let go of their two while Karma gently dragged Rex off of the man. She smiled as she saw all five run off into the street screaming.

She checked Rex for no new scars when she looked at the shadows in the back of the ally. Rex stood straight and also was looking in the same place as her. He growled some and Karma gently patted his side. He barked and raced towards the shadows. After a second the two heard a scream and a body hitting the ground. They smiled some and ran to the shadows to see Rex had pinned down a small male turtle mutant with an orange bandana around his eyes. Rex barked and lenaed down close, putting all of his weight on his front paws which were on the small turtles chest.

Karma walked over the them and looked down at the small turtle "Don't you know it's not nice to sneak up on ladies?" Rex snapped his jaws in front of the turtles face. She laughed some but stopped when she felt the blade of a sword pressed lightly against her neck. She turned her head to see a blue banded turtle behind her who was holding the katana to her neck.

"Release our brother, now." he narrowed his eyes and Karma eyed him some.

"Our? All I see is you and him." she nodded towards the turtle under Rex "But I do feel two more, wouldn't you agree Mimory?"

"That is correct sister." Mimory nodded and withdrew her bow and an arrow from their spots "Should we see if my aim is still good?"

Karma laughed loudly and turned so that she was away from Leo. "Ohh that sound like a good plan! Those thugs were just a warm up!"

Leo looked between the two then at his younger brother "If you release my brother then we'll leave you alone."

Mikey looked at his older brother "But Leo~! We just found them!" Leo glared at his brother telling him to be quite.

Karma looked at Mikey "hmm. Now what do you mean by that?"

Before Leo could tell her to butt out Mikey had to open his big mouth again. "We knew that your friend would be flying in here, so we wanted to meet her and become friends." Mikey looked at her like it was the most simplest thing in the world.

"Mikey…" Leo groaned some, sometimes Mikey could have a big mouth. Karma laughed some and looked at her sister.

"Aww ya hear that Mim, they just wanted to meet ya, and here I was hoping for a good fight." Karma crossed her arms across her chest and pouted some.

Mimory rolled her gold eyes and whistled for Rex to come "We are very sorry, our master had told us to be weary of some strangers." Rex sat down next to Mimory and watched Leo and Mikey carefully. Mikey stood up and brushed himself off.

"Nah it's okay dude, we shouldn't have snuck up on ya after that fight." Mikey smiled and walked over to his brother.

Mimory nodded "Then I think introductions are in order? Of course after your two brothers come down from the roof." Leo and Mikey both looked at her strange while she and Karma just smiled at them. The two brothers looked between each other before Leo sighed some and called out to his two middle brothers. Said brothers dropped down from to roof to land behind Mikey and Leo so Karma and Mimory were blocking the way to the street.

Mimory nodded some "I am Mimory Atsuko and this is my sister Karma atsuko 'Claws'." Karma smiled and bowed some to the guys. Mimory rolled her eyes and patted Rex's head "And this brute is Rextilian or 'Rex'." Rex barked loudly and Mikey flinched some, Raph saw this and laughed some only to get a glare from the youngest turtle.

Leo glanced at his brothers "I am Leonardo, this is Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo." he pointed to each brother and they gave their version of a greeting.

Donnie looked at Mimory a little bit confused "You said that you and Karma are sisters?"

Karma laughed and nodded "Got that right!"

Mimory sighed some seeing the still confused look, not on Donnie but the others too. "We were adopted from our sensi Kasumi."

Donnie nodded and Leo walked over to the two of them, earning a small warning growl from Rex "If you three do not have a place to stay yet, you are more then welcome to come to our home."

Karma smiled and nodded "We would love to crash at your place Leo." Mimory sighed some and grabbed the leash from Karma to put it back on Rex, she looked up at Leo "You lead and we'll follow you."

Mikey grinned some "If you can keep up! We own the rooftops!"

Leo looked at his brother "Mikey! Why can't you behave?"

Mimory laughed some "Relax Leo, Karma is just like that. Now let's get going before she gets bored."

Karma looked at her with fake hurt "Mim! What are you implying?"

Mimory looked at her "Come on Karma, we both know how you get when you're bored."

Karma laughed some and nodded "Alright, but does Rex have to be on the leash? We know that he won't run away!"

Mimory sighed some "i know, but that doesn't mean he won't attack anyone. New place and we both know that he'll want to go and explore it just as much as we do. I'm actually surprised that you haven't ran off yourself."

Karma gently punched her in the arm "Be careful with what ya say lil sis."

Mimory rolled her eyes at her older sister "Yeah yeah, I know the whole 'Karma deal'." Karma smiled proudly at her. mimory looked at Leo "Are we ready to go?"

Leo nodded and the four brothers scaled up the wall and onto the rooftop. Karma smiled and picked Rex up before flying up to the roof. Mimory smiled and got up the same way that the guys did. Karma set Rex down and held onto his leash and ran after the four turtles.

~At the lair, Leo~

Leo lead his brothers and their three new guest to their lair. He figured that they could use the spare room that was on the first floor of their home. When they got their he asked Mikey to show them the room and that he wa going to talk to Master Splinter. Leo stopped when he heard someone walking behind him and turned to see Mimory walking behind him.

She smiled at him "I thought that i could also speak to your master, there is something that I would like to ask him." Leo nodded and the two turtles walked towards Master Splinter's room.

~Karma~

Karma smiled as Mikey lead her and Rex to the spare room. She walked around the small room and looked at Mikey "Hey Mike, got any spare blankets?"

He nodded and looked a little bit confused "Yeah but why do ya need them? You and Mimory both have enough."

She smiled at him and followed after him to get the blankets "No we don't, me and Rex always sleep in a nest of blankets and pillows."

Mikey laughed some trying to imagine that "How the shell does that work?"

"Easy, Rex curls up to my side and uses my shoulder as a pillow, at least he tries too." Karma shrugged some and soon the two of them were laughing loudly.

Raph looked over the sofa to glare at the two and grumbled under his breath about 'two Mikeys'.

Soon the two of them had gotten enough pillows and blankets to Karma's liking and the two raced off to construct her bed into one of the free corners of the guest room.

Raph groaned some and got up to go to the dojo to work out some. When he walked in he say Rex tied in the corner of the dojo, he lifted his head to see who it was and then put it back down. He groaned some, at least he was away from his punching bag. He walked over to it and started to beat on it. After an hour he paused to catch his breath and heard a slight whine behind him.

Raph looked behind him to see Rex watching him. The dog had caught Raph's attention when the dog had attacked the thug and then again when he saw the scars littering his body. He slowly made his way to the canine who didn't move, or growl, at Raph's approach. Raph knelt down and slowly held his hand out for Rex. Rex lifted his head and sniffed at it before gently nudging it.

Raph smiled some and gently patted the large dog's head. Rex closed his eye and thumped his tail, which had looked a little weird. He let his hand trail down to Rex's body to lightly fingered the scars, some of them he could probably tell that they came from a blade of some sort, his brothers and him would come home with similar scars.

Rex softly growled and thumped his tail even more. Raph chuckled some and decided to unclip Rex's leash. rex stood up and shook himself before trotting around the dojo and sniffed at everything. The dog had stayed in the dojo, only stopping once near the doors to glance at it for a second before he continued his exploration of the room.

Raph stood up and watched the dog for a minute before walking back to his bag and start to punch it. Rex looked at Raph and then trotted over to him, he looked up at the turtle before barking twice. Raph stopped and looked down at him "What?" he then turned his body towards Rex. Rex took that moment to jump up on his and put his front paws on Raph's shoulders and 'stood' up. Raph was a little bit confused and put his hands on Rex's sides.

Right then Karma poked her head in and smiled "Aww he wants to play!" Rex looked at her and barked before getting down and ran towards her. Karma smiled and before Rex could put his paws on her shoulders she donged and turned to see Rex wagging his tail and looking at her with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Raph looked at Karma a little bit confused "What do ya mean by that?" he crossed his arms and looked at her.

She smiled at him and laughed some "He wants to play fight Raph, me and Mimory have trained him to fight, and when he does that he wants to play fight!" Raph laughed some and nodded some "And how does he fight? So far all I've seen is him tackling people and pinning them down."

Karma smiled and looked at Rex "Rex! Train!" she pointed at Raph who had looked a little bit shocked, and maybe scared. Rex barked and lunged at Raph who had easily dodged it. The two circled some before Rex had made another move and lunged at him again. Raph could hear Karma laughing and was confused before he looked at Rex who now had one of his Sais in his mouth.

Raph growled some and went to grab it back but Rex had jumped up into the air, land on his shell and pushed off causing Raph to fall onto his plastron. He put his hands under him to get up when he felt a heavy weight on his and his Sai at his neck, he cursed under his breath.

Karma laughed and whistled for Rex to get off. Rex obeyed the order and set Raph's Sai down in front of him and then laid down, he seemed to be smiling and was wagging his tail. Raph grumbled even more and picked his Sai and himself off of the floor.

Karma giggled some and petted Rex's head "Come on, Master Splinter want's all of us in the living room. Something about me, Mim and Rexy." She turned and left with Rex jumping up and following after her. Raph snorted some and followed after the two.

Karma sat down next to Mikey on the couch with Rex laying down near her feet. Donnie had taken the arm chair, Leo, Mimory and Master Splinter were all standing by the TV. Raph eyed them some before sitting down in the other arm chair and looked at his older brother and father.

Master Splinter looked at them all before finally speaking "I have great news my sons. Karma and Mimory will…"

TBC

AN: Okay so first chapter is done, and in Google docs it was about 10 pages! Whoa! So I will try to update this every Wednesday. Also If you decide to let me use your character please don't give me a couple of words to describe them, give me a paragraph or so cause I would hate to butcher your character up! Also, if you would like sneak peaks and just to talk to me then you can head over here - Sgt_Frog_RP_Chat/index/, everyone their is really friendly and nice! My name on there is Brinana! So I hope to see you folks either next week or on Zeta! Peace out!

~PhantomWinds


	3. Chapter 2: First Full Day

CHAPTER 2: First Full Day

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT but I do own the story and my OCs, if there are guest OCs then they will be stated at the bottom.

**AN: Mature warning ahead of times! I will post another right before the scene in case ya don't want to read it!**

~Morning, lair, Karma~

Karma groaned loudly and opened her eyes to meet bright yellow eyes. "Mmm. Mim? What time is it?" She sat up and lazily shook herself.

Mimory smiled at her older sister "It's six in the morning, get up and get some breakfast. Then we'll meet in the dojo with Master Splinter."

Karma groaned even louder and flopped back down. "But my nest is so comfy~!" Rex barked and trotted out of the room. Mimory sighed some and grabbed Karma's hand and tried to pull her up.

"I thought that you wanted to show the guys your cool moves? Plus I think Mikey is making chocolate chip waffles~" Mimory smiled as her older sister jumped out of her nest, threw on her new hoodie and shorts, then ran into the kitchen. She shook her head and slowly made her way to the kitchen, she smiled as she heard either Raph or Leo yelling at Karma for running into the kitchen.

Karma smiled and had decided to help Mikey finish cooking the waffles, making sure that there would be enough for everyone. Mimory greeted both Raph and Leo who had each returned her greeting. Raph drank his coffee while Leo had poured a cup of tea for himself and Mimory.

The four of them talked and soon Donnie came walking in and went straight for the coffee pot to pour himself a cup of black coffee. Mimory smiled some as she watched the olive toned turtle. Karma smiled some as she watched her sister before shoving a huge bite into her mouth.

Mikey looked at her a little bit shocked before laughing some "Dude! How do you eat that much?"

Karma smiled and went to talk, with her still full, before Mimory covered her hand and looked at Mikey with a gentle smile "She needs to eat a whole lot in the morning to be able to use her power properly."

Mikey smiled even more and looked at Karma "Is that true?" she smiled and nodded and then swallowed.

"Yup! If I don't eat enough then I'll get really cranky, kinda like how Raph is all the time." the two laughed as Raph growled at them.

Mimory sighed and shook her head, she then stood up "I'm going to the dojo to meditate, Karma finish eating and then join me." Karma let out a loud groan which had caused all four brothers to laugh. Mimory smiled and walked to the dojo, she sat down and closed her eyes and started to relax. After a few seconds she felt someone walk in and sit down next to her.

She opened her eye some to see Leo sitting next to her, she smiled some before closing her eye again. After a couple of minutes Karma, Rex and the brothers came walking in and formed a circle. To Mimory's left was Donnie, Raph, Rex, Mikey, Karma and then Leo. Mimory sighed happily and relaxed.

After an hour or so of meditating Mimory could feel both Mikey and Karma both getting restless. She opened her eyes to look at the pair of troublemakers in front of her. She stood up and stretched "Let's get to sparing guys, I th-"

"Yes!" both Mikey and Karma yelled at the same time and jumped up before Mimory could finish talking. Mimory shook her head and soon the other three brother stood up. "Karma, why don't you and Mikey spare first to burn some energy?" Mimory walked to the edge of the room and picked up her two weapons that she had set their the night before.

Karma smiled and grabbed Mikey's hand before spinning around "Come on Mikey! Show me what ya got!" Leo, Raph and Donnie shook their heads and went to sit next to Mimory on the sidelines.

Mimory smiled at Karma's energy "Karma, don't use your claws!" Karma stopped spinning her and Mikey around to pout at her younger sister.

"But Mim~! How else am I supposed to fight?" she looked somewhat defeated but as soon as she saw Mikey pull out his nunchucks she smiled and flipped away from him grinning from ear to ear. Mimory shook her head at her older sister. She turned her head some to see Master Splinter standing in the doorway, she sat up straighter and put her hands in her lap like her master had taught her to sit.

Karma laughed some as Mikey rushed at her, she jumped back and twirled away some. Mikey smiled and tried to hit her only for her to donge with jumping or twisting away with what had looked like dancing between the two.

Karma jumped up and landed behind the orange turtle and twisted to plant her foot on his shell and knock his down. Mikey fell down with a grunt and then grunted again when Karma had sat on his shell. Karma smiled down at him and patted his head "Good fight lil man!" She then got up and helped MIkey up onto his feet. They both bowed to each other before walking to the group and sitting down with small groans.

Mimory giggled some and stood up "You two barely even hit each other." she twirled her bo staff as Karma had sent her a glare. Mimory smiled at her and looked down at Donnie "Hey Donnie, wanna see which bo staff is better?"

Donnie smiled and nodded and stood up. The two walked to the mat and bowed to each other before taking their fighting stances. Mimory smiled and twirled her staff around before splitting it in half with a chain connecting the two together. She held one as she loosely swung the other end around.

Don looked surprised before shaking his head and twirled his bow around himself. Mimory smiled and held both pieces of her staff and braced herself as Don charged after her, she flipped the chain around to catch Do's staff and flipped him to his side.

Don groaned some but got back up. Mimory smiled as she walked around him, after a couple of laps she went to strike her and 'dropped' one of the pieces of her bo staff and ran next to him, not hitting him at all. She stood behind Don and yanked her chain to the side and made Don fall onto his back.

She walked over and held a hand out to help him up. Donnie looked at her hand before twirling his staff and knocked her down onto her back too. Karma and Mikey both burst out laughing from the sidelines. Mimory groaned loudly and held her head with her free hand. She looked over at Donnie to see his gap tooth smile and she blushed faintly. The two walked back to their siblings, talking about Mimory's bo staff.

Katma rolled her eyes and whispered something to Mikey, he looked at the two before smiling and nodding his head. They both giggled some and Leo and raph both stood up want to spar each other.

The two bowed before starting their little spar match. They both landed blows on each other but also dodged a fair amount. They both continued to fight until Master Splinter had stopped them and told all six of them to go and cleaned up. The two older brothers panted some as they walked out of the dojo, Leo had gotten into the shower first.

Donnie lead Mimory to his lab so that they could continue to talk, behind their backs Karma and Mimory were both making kissing faces and were laughing. Raph rolled his eyes and sat on the couch to relax, he went for the remote when a hand beat him to it and two forms sitting in front of the TV. Karma waved the remote at raph and Mikey laughed some.

"Sorry bro, wanna show Karma some games." Mikey looked at Raph wondering if he should run or not.

"Fine." Raph sighed some and leaned into the couch and grumbled some. Mikey smiled and went to put in a game, him and Karma started to talk about just random stuff.

After all six of them had taken their showers and were now clean they all had decided to go and introduce Karma and Mimory to April and Casey. They all went to leave the lair before Karma whistled and Rex came running out of the dojo. Karma smiled and petted his head before they all left the lair leaving it quite.

All seven of them were running across the rooftops with the sun beating down on their backs. Karma smiled as she and Mikey were both showing off and having a good time running ahead of their family members. The others had stayed close to each other, Leo lead the group with Don and Mimory on his left and Raph and Rex on his right.

As they neared April's apartment they all slowed down and Leo and Don jumped down to see if their friends were home. After few minutes Leo and Don had come back up with two humans, Mimry stood up straight while Karma kept laying down on her stomach with Mikey sitting next her her.

After introductions Karma had gotten up, grabbed April's hand and walked to a different roof. All of the guys had looked confused and looked to Mimory to see if she could tell them about Karma's strange behavior. She shrugged her shoulders and sat down next to Don.

Soon the two female came back smiling and Karma sat down next to Mikey again "Hey let's go on a patrol! Then we can go to this club that April just told me about!" She smiled as she looked at everyone.

Leo nodded and looked at April "Is that what you two were talking about?"

April laughed some "Maybe Leo. You guys go have fun, I'll meet you at the club."

Karma got up and clapped her hands "Yeah! This will be so much fun!" They all laughed some and head off again, this time with Casey following them and talked to Raph. Kamra smiled as she and Mikey talked in hushed voices.

~late noon, lair, Karma~

Karma smiled as she and Rex had walked back to the lair themselves. She had wanted to change out of her jeans, take Rex home and to tell Master Splinter where they would be going. Rex barked and trotted off to her and Mimory's room to lay in Karma's nest. Karma shook her head and trotted after him and changed into a pair of purple shorts that were fraying on the ends.

Karma walked out of her room and smiled seeing Master Splinter "Master Splinter!" she ran over to him and bowed some "Master Splinter Mimory, the guys, April, Casey and me are going to a club. We'll make sure that we won't be out too late." She smiled widely up at him.

He laughed some and shook his head "Thank you very much miss Karma, I hope you all have fun."

"We will!" She smiled even more and hugged him before running out of the lair to meet up with her sister and the guys.

She climbed out of the manhole and looked at the gang "He said to have fun!"

Leo looked a little bit confused "Really? That's all?"

Karma laughed some and nodded "Yup! Told him where we would be, with who and that we won't be out late!"

Mimory sighed and shook her head "So you basically gave him no room to argue?"

Karma nodded and brushed her legs off "Ya know me sis!" She smiled and looked at Mikey and grinned some. She twirled around with her grey tail behind her "How do I look Mikey~?"

He blinked a few times and then smiled at her with a faint blush "U-umm, you look good Karma." She laughed and grabbed his hand "Race ya!" she called over her shoulder before pulling Mikey along.

Mimory laughed some "Come on guys, there's no telling what she'll do." the four guys laughed and they all raced after Karma and Mikey who were laughing loudly.

Soon the seven of them had gotten there and saw Aprill in a short black dress with her red hair pulled up into a high ponytail. Karma walked over to her and high-fived her.

"Hey April, nice dress!" Karma smiled as she looked at the dress.

April laughed some "Thanks Karma. We have two private rooms and a VIP room, just like you asked Karma."

"Perfect!" Karma smiled even more and clapped her hands together. April shook her head handed handed everyone but Karma, Mikey, Mimory and Donnie a VIP pass. Mikey, Mimory and Donnie all looked at Karma a little bit confused, but before they could say anything Karma and Mimory both got a key with a number on it from April.

"For the rooms." April smiled and winked at them causing all of them, but Karma, to blush deeply. Karma smiled and grabbed Mikey's hand "Come! We are gonna dance!" and with that she had dragged the poor turtle into the club. The group made their way into the club, the turtles stopped and looked all around, not really been to a club before. April pointed Mimory and Donnie to their room before pushing the group to the VIP room.

The two blushed some but made their way to the room, Donnie glanced at Mimory before reaching out for her free hand and gently grabbing it. Mimory blushed and looked up at him smiling, Don smiled back and when they got to their room Mimory unlocked it and the two walked in and closed the door behind them.

~Dance floor, Karma~

Karma smiled as she and Mikey danced along to the music in the middle of the dance floor. Karma twirled around and smiled brightly at Mikey, they both didn't care about the other dancers around them in their own little world of two. The two laughed and chatted between the two of them.

As the night grew on the whole group had slowly grown tired. The main group had left leaving the two pairs to sleep at the club in their rooms. Mikey and Karma had help from Don and Mimory to their room. The dancing duo had some drinkings running through their systems, one of the reasons for the rooms. The purple banded turtles laughed some as they tucked their siblings into the large queen bed.

~Mimory~

The two then walked hand in hand to their own rented room. They set their stuff and gear on the nightstands that were sitting on each side of the bed. Mimory blushed lightly as she crawled into the bed with Donnie.

She blushed even more when she felt the bed shift and a hand, that didn't belong to her, slowly made it's way to her hips. It was as if the owner of the hand wasn't too sure if he should continue.

She smiled shyly and moved towards the body behind her and relaxed. She felt safe with Don, maybe even a little bit more then when she was with her sister.

~Don~

Don smiled as Mimory didn't move away but moved closer to his body. He sighed happily and slowly started to rub circles on her hip. Donnie closed his eyes and leaned in to nuzzle Mimory's neck and to breathe in her scent wanting to memorize it.

~Karma~

Karma smiled as her and Mikey's sibling left the room. She twisted around to face Mikey and curled into his hard plastron. She hummed some and breathed in deeply. She smiled as she earned a chuckle from the young turtle laying next to her. She looked up to meet bright baby blue eyes. She slowly leaned in closer and gently kissed him, her lips ghosting over his.

Mikey closed his eyes some and wrapped an arm around Karma's waist. Karma hummed some and wrapped her arms around his neck before flipping them so she was straddling his hips.

**MATURE WARNING!**

Karma smiled down at mikey and slowly grinded into him. Mikey gasped some and let out a small churr. Karma giggled some before leaning down and captured Mikey's lips in a slow kiss. The two continued to kiss for another minute before breaking apart gasping for air.

Mikey rest a hand on her thigh and then flipped the two so he was on top. He smiled down at Karma and kissed her neck. Karma moaned and tilted her head giving Mikey more access to her neck.

Karma gasped some as Mikey's hand on her thigh slowly moved up. She arched her back and wrapped her arm around Mikey's neck. Mikey let out another churr that was longer and louder as he lightly grinded his hips to Karma' kiss again and both were pant

Karma gasped and moaned some more as the waves of pleasure washed over her. Mikey hook one of his fingers on Karma's shorts and started to pull down. Karma looked down at the turtle to meet his eyes again, asking if she still wanted to continue. She smiled and gently grabbed his face and kissed him roughly.

They both moaned loudly and Mikey had gotten Karma's shorts off of her body. The broke the kiss and both were panting loudly. Karma moved her hands from around Mikey's neck to his chest. She lightly scratched his chest and smiled when she got a churr from him.

She sat up some and took her sweater shirt off and threw it to the side with her pants. She blushed lightly as Mikey looked over her exposed body. Mikey leaned down and planted light kisses from Karma's jaw to her chest.

Karma moaned and panted from Mikey's teasing pleasure. Mikey smiled against Karma's skin and moved one hand from Karma's shoulder and trailed it down to her hips and gently rubbed there with his thumb.

Karma arched her back and looked down at Mikey's grinning face "M-Mikey. Pl-please."

He smiled up at her "'Please' what Karma?" he laughed some at her pleading tone.

She growled some and lifted her hips to rub them on Mikey's lower plastron which had caused the turtle ti churr. "Y-you know w-what."

Mikey kissed her and let his hand on her hip travel to her lower regions and started to slowly rub there. Karma moaned into the kissed and pressed against his finger wanting more. Mikey took off her underwear in a second and slowly started to push his finger into her to prep her.

Karma broke from the kiss to gasp loudly and arch her back "M-Mikey~!"

Mikey answered with a churr and pressed his finger deeper into her. Once he was in her he slowly started to pump his finger in and out of her. Karma continued to gasp and moan loudly, she slowly rolled her hips.

Mikey churred and slowly started to add a second finger to scissor her for something bigger. After a few seconds Karma moaned and pressed herself against the fingers inside of her "Mikey, s-stop teasing m-me."

Mikey chuckled some and pulled his fingers out of Karma who whimpered at the loss. He gently kissed her as he dropped down. They broke the kiss and Mikey blushed deeply "N-need lube." he panted some and looked around.

Karma smiled and flipped their positions again. She moved down so her face was hovering over Mikey's turtlehood and grinned up at him. "I-i think w-we could find s-something else."

Mikey gasped as Karma put her mouth around him and started to suck. He bucked his hips some but Karma quickly pressed a hand down on him to stop him from doing it again. Mikey moaned as he was held down and Karma lubed him up.

Before he could explode Karma pulled away and kissed Mikey. Mikey churred as he kissed Karma deeply. Not breaking the kiss Mikey flipped them and pressed his member to Karma's entrance.

Karma moaned and arched her back slightly. Mikey broke the kiss as he slowly slid into Karma.

Karma tensed up and Mikey stopped for her to get use to him being inside of her. He panted some as he stayed as still as possible. Karma panted some and kissed Mikey, she rolled her hips telling him to continue.

Mikey churred and slowly moved in again until his and Karma's hips touched. He waited a second before pulling out until the head was only in and then slammed into her.

Karma moaned loudly into the kiss and arched her back. Her hands went to Mikey's shell and she clawed at it but didn't hurt the turtle over her. Mikey churred every now and then and started a fast pace of going in and out of her. He broke their kiss to only plant kisses up and down her neck and jawline.

Karma moaned loudly and tilted her head some. She arched her back as Mikey pounded into her, everytime he'd hit her bundle of nerves she would moan out his name.

Mikey groaned some as he felt his climax creeping up on him. He thrusted a few more times before burying himself into her and shoot his seed deep into her.

Karma moaned and gasp as she felt Mikey cum inside of her. After a few seconds Mikey pulled out of her and laid down next to her pulling the blankets over their bodies. Karma hummed some and cuddled up to him.

Mikey kissed the top of her head "Love you Karma."

Karma kissed his chest "Love ya to Mikey." Soon the two lover fell into a peaceful sleep.

**END MATURE WARNING!**

~Morning, Club, Don~

Mimory and Don both woke up early and silently put their gear back on. After they both had their weapons on their backs they had walked to Karma and Mikey's room and knocked on the door.

"Mikey, Karma, wake up sleepy heads." Mimory giggled some as she watched Don. The two turtles soon heard noises alerting them of their woken siblings and they made their way to the second floor.

The two of them sat at the bar and waited for their siblings. Ten minutes after Karma and Mikey both slowly made it to the bar and sat down.

"Hangovers?" Don asked and laughed some watching the two. They both nodded and Don stood up helping Mikey while Mimory got Karma "Come on you two, I have stuff back at the lair for this."

The two siblings grumbled but let their siblings carry them out of the club and down into the sewers.

~Lair, Mimory~

Mimory smiled as she and Don lead their siblings into the lair and towards Donnie's lab. Mimory set Karma on a cot and looked over to see Don doing the same with Mikey.

Donnie moved away to get some medicine and water for the two. He handed Karma and Mikey both a glass of water and some pills. Don looked over at Mimory with a soft smile "Can you please tell Leo we made it back alright? And that Karma and Mikey both have hangovers?"

Mikey and Karma both complained about the bright lights and the loud noises. Mimory giggled softly and nodded. She left the lab and walked towards the dojo.

As she neared she heard Leo and Raph arguing. She paused to listen some but all she got was that the two were fighting over some strange girl.

Raph stormed out of the dojo and left the lair. Mimory looked after him before walking into the dojo "Leo? Why is Raph mad?"

Leo looked up and offered her a small smile "Apparently after we left the club last night Raph found a new 'friend'. He wanted to bring her here but after what he told me I didn't think it was best if he did."

Mimory nodded some "Well on a happier note we made it all back safely. Mikey and Karma both have hangovers but are in the care of Donnie."

Leo smiled some more and nodded "That's good to hear." he looked at the door and sighed some "I'm going to meditate." he turned and walked back into the dojo.

Mimory nodded and walked back to the lab with the turtle siblings and her sister.

~Sewers, Raph~

Raph ran down the sewer tunnels. He was mad at Leo again, he had let Mimory and Karma into the lair with open arms so why not his friend? He growled some and pushed his body to go faster.

His mind went to last night of when he had went a separate way then the group on their way home.

He turned a corner and stopped seeing a figure down further in the sewer tunnel. He panted some as his mind and heart raced.

The figure stepped closer to Rapha and he tensed, ready to draw his sais and fight.

"Is that a way to greet a friend Raphael?" The figure smiled and stepped fully into the light.

TBC

A/N: Okay! So sorry for the extra long wait! Stuff just happened and I kinda forgot about this ^^' BUT I will do better next time! If you don't like my rated M scene then please do not bash, gave ya a warning at the beginning and right before it so ya had 2 warnings and a chance to just skip it and not really have ta read it!

~PhantomWinds


End file.
